Army Of Grey/Part 3
The trio walk over to the familiar Scottish trail and make a different turn to find and discover the hidden village of the Smurfs’ village from this region. Claire: Here we are lassies! Welcome to my home. Hefty and Tuffy are amazed as they gaze upon the village. Rather than having mushroom houses, these houses were composed of trees with doors. The Smurfs in this village included numerous amounts of both males and females. Gutsy looked intimidated as he noticed how they were all in the same shape as he was, maybe even bigger and bulkier. Claire: Let’s go lassies! Tuffy: Hey Hefty, look. They’re all wearing skirts. Hefty: That is kind of funny. The trio all appear to be walking across the Smurfs who stop and point and whisper to each other. Many of them begin to talk loud and run around to share the return of their amazon princess return. They go into the center of the village and wait for the grand Smurf of the village who was the Papa Smurf here. Among the crowd comes a bulky Smurf with blue face paint and a kilt, a gray mail, gray cuffs, and the traditional white Smurf hat and white Smurf pants. He makes a shocked face and runs to Claire. Claire: Ahnold! It’s been a long time laddie! Arnold: Claire! The Smurf bows and grabs her hands. Arnold: Yee left me dahmed with these dallying swines… Claire: Eh? I dinnae what yee talking about… Arnold: A loved ye Claire. But now ye returned to me. To us! Claire: What?! Hefty whistles and smirks as he rubs his shoulder to Claire. Tuffy: Awkward....... Claire: Ah don’t have time for this mawn! Where is Papa Smurf? Hefty: Uhm Papa Smurf is way back in the village. Claire: No no. Papa Smurf from my village, Hendry Smurf. You’ll meet him. Arnold: Claire, I’m trying to express me self. Claire: Stop it Ahnold! I’m married! I have a hus-band! Arnold: Really now?! Suppose this Bas is ye husband eh?! Doesn’t seem like he’s ever worked a day in his life! Hefty: What are you Smurfing on about you dress wearing troll?! Claire: Hefty, don’t bother blathering on with this brute. I thought yee were different mate. Hefty: I can take him! Let me at him! Let me at him! Tuffy holds back Hefty as he tries to go after Arnold. Everyone begins to cheer and shout to encourage both Smurfs to fight. Arnold: Get ready to become haggis! A loud whistle is heard. Everyone stops cheering and they notice Gutsy Smurf standing with his arms crossed and disappointed. Gutsy: I am very disappointed with all of yee. We are nawt savages! Especially you Ahnold! And you! Eh… Hefty Smurf? Gutsy turns to his side to see his sister and Tuffy, then back at Hefty and Arnold. He scratches his head puzzled. Claire: Gutsy, we need help from the clan. Mah village is beng invaded by boggin eejits. Arnold: Gutsy… Claire says she’s married. Gutsy continues to rub his head with a puzzled look and he lets out only one phrase. Gutsy: Ah Smurf… Hefty: Gutsy! We really need to see your Papa. We need to get back very quickly before it’s too late. Gutsy: Everyone back to your duties! Well go on lassies! Ahnold, you come with me… Hefty: Wow… So you’re like in charge when your Papa Smurf isn’t around. Gutsy: That’s right lassies. Tuffy: I wish Brainy was more like this rather than his annoying self when he’s in charge. Gutsy: What’s this story I hear about you being married, Claire? Claire: Look brother… time went by and... well… there was this sweet Smurf. He’s not the brightest or the strongest. In fact he can be very clumsy at times… But I love him and he is the mate I chose! Arnold: What about us lassie?! I thought we were something! Claire: We never were anything! Arnold: To think my Amazon princess would return and be sweeped of by some bas… Gutsy: That’s enough lad! Follow me through here. I believe I saw Papa out here… Everyone stops when they hear a soothing sound of a bagpipe being played as the birds chirp in harmony. The elder Smurf notices he is being watched and he puts his bagpipe down and walks slowly with his stick. Hendry: Slainte! I see ye brought new friends, Gutsy. Oh, and I see our Amazoness has returned to us! Claire runs over to hug Hendry. Claire: Ahm Sorry Papa Smurf, but I did not return to stay. We really need help in my village. I was wondering if we could get all of yee to help us. Hefty: We’re being invaded and we’re outnumbered. Hendry: This is terrible indeed. Come! Let us speak more in my quarters. Everyone is now seen standing in Hendry’s house, which is almost similar to Papa Smurf’s with the exception of the lab which is replaced with a small dojo. Claire: Papa, we need some strong Smurfsmen to come to our village and help us fight and free our fellow Smurfs. Hendry: I see…. Very well. The elder Smurf goes outside and hits on a large Gong to get the attention of his village. Hendry: Ho ye! Our Claire is in need of assistance in dealing with invaders in her new homeland. She needs to protect her family. Since she is family, her family becomes our family as well. And we all know what we must do when our kin is endangered. All the Smurfsmen pull out their swords up high and give a big battle cry. Hendry: We must now travel to Belgian and defeat the Grey Menace! Hendry throws his walking stick aside and walks to his quarters with Gutsy. Hendry: Gutsy! Bring me mah sword! Every Scottish Smurf is seen going to the shore and getting numerous ships as they sail towards Belgium. Claire, Hefty, Tuffy, Arnold, and Gutsy are seen getting on Feathers. Arnold: Listen Lassie, I wanted to apologize for mah rude behavior back there… I guess I was a bit jealous of you marrying Claire. Hefty: I didn’t marry her! Clumsy did! Gutsy: Say, where is he anyways? Claire: He got captured while trying to save me… I’m not going to let those Greys get away with this. Arnold: I had no idea Claire… please forgive me… Claire: It’s okay Ahnold. Right now, I need you to lend me your strength in battle. Arnold: Aye… Feathers leads the ships to Belgium in a steady pace. Back in Belgium, Glovey, Grandpa, and the fake Smurfette appear to be entering the Grey camp. It appears empty. Glovey: Why is it empty in here? Where is everyone, “Smurfette?” Grey Queen: Uhm, the uh Grey Smurfs all retreated and uh… Now men!!! All the Greys jump out with their spears and swords to surround Grandpa and Glovey. Glovey draws out his sword as Grandpa gets behind him. Glovey recognizes the familiar Grey Smurf with glasses again. Intelligence: You just can’t stay out of trouble can you? Hand over the stone old one! Grandpa: You will never get your hands on this stone! Glovey: Wait Grandpa… just let him have it. Grandpa: Great Smurfs! Glovey, have you gone Smurfs?! The Greys take the empty box from Grandpa and then they tie up Glovey and Grandpa. Grey Queen: Looks like you losers were no match for the might of the Grey army! Intelligence: And somebody please arrest miss big mouth as well… The Greys grab the fake Smurfette and tie her up as well. Grey Queen: What are you doing?! Intelligence: You may have been made for the Fuhrer only, but you should know that women have no say in my commands, especially here in the Grey ranks. Take her with the rest of the trash. Have her wash dishes or something… The Grey leader walks away as the Greys take Glovey, Grandpa, and their so called queen back to the prison camps. Glovey: Well, you can always join us losers… The Smurfette says nothing as she frowns and makes tears come out of her eyes. The three are finally put back in the prison camp where they get greeted by the captured Smurfs again. Grandpa: Glovey, they never took your sword or the real stone. Glovey: I know, but it won’t take long before they find out. Let’s go! Glovey uses his sword to beat the wooden fence until it breaks. All the captured Smurfs run out charging and pushing down every Grey they can until they escape. Glovey stops halfway then turns back. Grandpa: Where are you going son? Glovey: I have to find Smurfette! Glovey pulls the fake Smurfette quickly. Glovey: And you’re going to help me… Grey Queen: Why should I help you Smurfs? Glovey: Fine. You can always go back to your Grey leaders. I’m sure they might have something for you to clean or to cook for them… The Smurfette gets angry then decides to go with Glovey. Grey Queen: Fine. Follow me. I know where they have your Smurfette. She leads Glovey through a long hall way. Both avoid the guards that kept walking in and out. Many were heard speaking about reporting to the spot where everyone had escaped. Glovey: Remember, no funny tricks. That would be Jokey’s department. Not yours. The Grey Queen finally leads Glovey to a locked door. Grey Queen: They’re behind this door. Glovey observes the door and he slices it open with his sword. He finds Smurfette and the Smurflings. He cuts them loose and then goes to free Smurfette. Snappy: Glovey!... You did all this without any super powers…. Why aren’t you using your magic? Glovey: I can’t. The skies are too smokey due to all the fires… Smurfette: How did you find us? Glovey: She helped me… Smurfette and the Smurflings appear confused when they see the Smurfette who had helped Glovey rescue them. Smurfette: What is going on here? Glovey: It’s Nemesis. He’s trying to get the long life stone again. This time he has gone too far. When I find him, I’m going to make sure he pays. We have to get out of here though. Everyone runs out and escapes the Greys’ village and returns back to the destroyed Smurf village to meet the Smurfs all together once more. Smurfette runs to Papa Smurf to hug him as she weeps. Smurfette: Oh Papa Smurf! It was awful! They tried to do un-Smurfy things to me! Papa Smurf: There, there Smurfette… I’m just glad to see all my little Smurfs safe and sound again. Glovey: Papa Smurf… The Greys are all gone from their village. They took the box containing the long life stone. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! We need to stop them! Glovey: Wait… Glovey pulls out the long life stone from his pocket and shows it to Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf sighs in relief. Glovey: With an army or not, we must still defend our own way of life from the Greys. I know they’re going to be back once they find out what they have is a decoy. We have something that they don’t have though. Brainy steps in and decides to support Glovey for once. Brainy: My hairy furry friend here is right. Fellow Smurfs, we have the true spirit of the Smurfs! We have each other! We have true friendship and love for one another! Is this what you were trying to tell us Glovey? Glovey: Actually… I was going to say we have Handy’s super cool invention to slice and dice them back to sleep. But I guess your words work too. Handy! Handy: I’m on it! Glovey runs to follow Handy. Both uncover a sheet to reveal the fixed Clockwork Saw. Glovey: Awesome. Now if only we could get that flying Smurf running again. Grandpa: Those Grey Smurfs aren’t going to be too Smurfy when they find out we tricked them… Glovey: We still have the long life stone. Why would Nemesis want this small rock anyways? Grandpa: It’s what controls how we Smurfs age. Its power lasts only 1000 years before it must be replenished again. Nemesis wishes to use this as a form of immortality for his own evil deeds. Glovey: Typical… Well that’s a scary thought actually. And here I thought being a Smurf would let me live forever. I mean if I took good care of myself. Grandpa: Heh heh heh. Well you might if we keep taking care of the stone and keeping it away from evil. Glovey: To think… one stone controls the life force of every Smurf out there in the world. Handy: Then we definitely can’t let those Greys win. Glovey: We need to somehow get everyone’s spirits high up to give them a good reason to fight. We should all tell Papa Smurf before we begin rebuilding again. Shamone guys! Glovey, Handy, and Grandpa go outside and find Papa Smurf sweeping with some other Smurfs. Glovey: Papa Smurf, the Greys are going to be coming back. They might attack us again and we need to be ready this time. Grandpa: We need to find a way to get our spirits high to go and fight when they come. Papa Smurf: Yes. You are absolutely right. Glovey: They want to endanger us by taking the long life stone. No. Not just us… but every Smurf out there. Many Smurfs begin to hear and drop their tools and gather around Papa Smurf and Glovey. Glovey: We’re about to fight the biggest battle in all of our lives. In a world filled with hate, we must still dare to hope. In a world filled with anger, we must still dare to comfort. In a world filled with despair, we must still dare to dream. And in a world filled with distrust, we must still dare to believe. Well I have believed in making myself a better life, which I have. I am not going to let some evil minds try and destroy everything I love and treasure. And I am most certain none of you will either. If I must fight to defend my right to be happy, then so be it! Everyone begins to slowly clap until it gets louder and eventually there is cheering. Glovey picks up the Smurflings and he takes them to where both Baby Smurfs are. Glovey: I’m sorry children… But it’s for your own safety. Please watch each other’s backs. Glovey doesn’t give the Smurflings time to respond as he quickly shuts them in and follows all the other Smurfs who are seen getting ready to defend the village. Many flyers are seen flying all over the air with positive messages to support the Smurfs which ends up encouraging them to fight. Reporter Smurf appears running out as he posts the Smurfette ads all over the walls and posts of the village. Reporter: Glovey Smurf! Just the story I could use for my scoop! Reporter pops out his notepad and a pencil to take notes. Reporter: Tell us how you plan on making your magical alter ego appear to help us? Glovey appears almost annoyed as he looks up and sees all the smoke covering the night sky. Glovey: If that smoke wasn’t there…unless… Glovey stops frowning and his eyes roll to his side. He notices from a distance Aviator and a few Smurfs running the AeroSmurf. He then begins to think as he scratches his hair. He quickly runs over to the plane as it begins to life off the ground. He holds on to the small wheels and climbs the top. Aviator: Glovey?! What in the Sam Hill are you Smurfing?! Glovey: Just keep going! Fly to the top of that smoke! Aviator: If you say so! Hang on! The plane flies very high until it reaches the top of the clouds where all the stars can be seen, including the moon. Glovey quickly lets go and he begins to fall. He looks around as he falls hoping to find his shooting star. He begins to worry when he doesn’t see his star and then looks down as he falls faster and faster. Glovey: Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea… or Smurfy idea… Glovey closes his eyes shut as he keeps falling until a bright light makes him open his eyes. He quickly spots his shooting star and he makes his wish, turning into the Enchanted Smurf. His hat and coat appear on him and begins to spin as he falls in the form of a blue tornado drilling straight to the ground. As he falls, he notices down Feathers flying. Behind Feathers, Glovey notices a massive army and recognizes their smell to be of Smurf. Smurf To [[Army Of Grey/Part 4|'Part 4']] Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Army Of Grey Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles